De historias de chicos y cuentos de grandes
by Maiastra
Summary: Porque la magia habita en cada corazon latente, no solo en los magos. Pues los muggles, llenos de imaginacion han plasmado a lo largo del tiempo historias que han conquistado corazones de niños y adultos. Todo el humor, la inocencia y las sorpresas se encuentran aqui. Capitulos autoconclusivos. Parejas diversas. Situaciones bizarras. CHAP1 Da Lorax
1. Da Lorax

Disclaimer; Los personajes de la saga HP pertenecen pura y exculusivamente a J. K. Rowling; yo solo los tomo prestados al igual que los personajes del Lorax del fantabuloso Dr. Seuss.

Da Lorax

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se hallaban en paz. Quizás fuera porque todos los alumnos estaban en sus correspondientes clases, o salas comunes. Pero no es el caso de ella. No. Dando pequeños saltitos al ritmo de una melodia que solo ella puede oir; Luna paseaba meneando sus aros de rabanos y su collar de corchos, susurrando a las criaturas que la seguian, que le devolvieran pronto sus posesiones. Mas sus pertenencias poco le importaban en ese momento; estaba buscando particularmente a alguien o mas exactamente "algo". Sonrio curvando sus labios e iluminando sus ojos, recordando aquella tarde en la que Hermione le enseño lo que eran las peliculas muggles.

+_Flashback+_

_Habia estado paseando por la rivera del lago sola; hasta que vio a Ginny y Hermione sentadas sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un arbol. Zigzagueando se acerco a ellas, que reian animadas por algo que habia dicho la castaña. _

_-Ginny, te digo que los arboles de Truffula no existen realmente, es simplemente parte del universo del Dr. Seuss- dijo la castaña tratando de mantener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su boca viendo el gesto de indignacion de su amiga colorada._

_-¿Qué es un árbol de "Truffulula", Hermione?- Pregunto Luna sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas._

_-Es truffula Luna, y es un árbol que sirve para hacer "Thneed" que puede ser una bufanda, cortina o lo que sea que necesites- le conto Ginny riendo- Es de un libro de un tal Dr. Seuss que Hermione me presto en las vacaciones pasadas._

_-Pero tambien hay una pelicula, la cual si debo decir, es bastante buena.- agrego Hermione._

_Luna se mantuvo callada tratando de imaginar aquel árbol que podia fabricar algo que podia ser desde una bufanda a cualquier cosa. Dejando volar su imaginacion hasta que oyo como Hermione le proponia a Ginny ver la pelicula en la tarde._

_-Pues aqui no hay aparatos muggle, ni electricidad pequeña sabelotodo- dijo Ginny haciendo un mohin._

_-Pero tenemos la sala de los Menesteres ¿No? Pues demosle un uso practico y divertido. ¿Quieres venir Luna?- propuso Hermione._

_Quedaron en encontrarse en unas horas en dicha sala. Para cuando Luna llego Ginny la esperaba en el pasillo con unas cuantas bolsas de comida. Hermione abrio la sala desde adentro, pues estaba preparando la sala para que tuviera todo lo necesario. Asi pasaron la tarde, comenzando con El Lorax; siguiendo por El Grinch y quedaron en ver otras peliculas muggles del mismo estilo; otra tarde luego de las vacaciones de navidad._

_Mas Luna quedo prendada de la historia del Lorax, dejando que su imaginacion se convirtiera en realidad prometio a unas destartaladas de risa Ginny y Hermione, que ella encontraria al Lorax y cosecharia el ultimo árbol de Truffula._

Por eso ahora recorria los pasillos dando saltitos descalza, pues ya habia descubierto quien por su parecido era el Once-Ler (El-Una-Vez) que habia acabado con los árboles de Truffula y la tierna fauna de aquel lugar. En el bolsillo de su tunica tintineaban la pequeña concha de mar, el knut de la suerte que guardaba desde siempre y un tornillo oxidado que Hermione le obsequio.

Salio a los terrenos del castillo, vislumbrando a su Once-Ler sentado bajo un árbol leyendo. Sin apurar su marcha, y deslizandose con sus saltitos Luna se acerco al joven, que perdido en su lectura se llevo un susto de muerte al oirla hablar.

-Hola Theodore Nott- dijo sonriente.-¿O tal vez deberia llamarte Once-Ler?- El joven recuperado del susto boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, al no entender palabra de lo que la joven le decia. Primero el que supiera su nombre; y segundo que le hablara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero su sorpresa aumento aun mas cuando ella saco la mano de su bolsillo y le entrego una concha de mar, un knut y un tornillo. Nott alzo la ceja sin entender que le sucedia a la Lunatica- Es tu pago- dijo ella y sonrio, dejando que el sol brillara en sus dientes y sus ojos aumentaran la intensidad de su felicidad.

-¿Mi... mi pago?- balbuceo perdiendo el hilo de lo que sea que estaba escuchando. Examinando con la mirada los objetos incongruentes en sus manos.

-Si; ahora me contaras como acabaste con los árboles de Truffula, y como es que el Lorax se marcho. Y luego me daras la ultima semilla, asi el Lorax te perdonara y la fauna tierna volvera.- Ok. Definitivamente el tornillo que sostenia en su mano pertenecia a la cabeza de esta pequeña y menuda rubia.

-Lovegood, no te sigo- dijo suspirando. Y se arrepintio al instante de haber dicho aquello, pues la mirada de la joven se torno triste y algo en su pecho se apreto impidiendole respirar. La vio suspirar, y extender su mano para recuperar los objetos; automaticamente él los deposito en su blanca mano, rozando accidentalmente su palma y sintiendo una descaga de energia recorrerlo hasta el codo.

-Hermione tenia razon, no existe realmente el Lorax, ni los arboles de Truffula.- Suspiro nuevamente- Lamento molestarte Theodore Nott. Adios- y se marcho, caminando en linea recta, sin dar saltitos ni bailar al son de su musica imaginaria; dejando a Theo frio y amargado con el peso de una culpa que no sabia le pertenecia. Sacudio la cabeza, alejando aquello de su mente y tomando aire, para disipar el nudo en su pecho; volvio la atencion a su libro.

Habian pasado dos dias de aquella extraña charla con Lovegood; y desde entonces los disparates que la joven le habia soltado no habian abandonado su mente ni un instante, y tampoco ayudaba que cada vez que la cruzaba en algun pasillo, o en el gran comedor, ella lo miraba con cara de corderito degollado y suspiraba antes de apartar la mirada. Habia considerado la idea de pedirle a Draco que le hiciera un Obliviate, y borrar aquella charla; pensaba que quizas de ese modo el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho al ver a la rubia tan decaida y derrotada desapareceria y lo dejaria continuar con su vida.

Pero no podia, y por eso ahi estaba titubeando en la puerta de la biblioteca; no era un valeroso y estupido heroe suicida Gryffindor, era una serpiente astuta, y por eso sabia que mas tarde se arrepentiria de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Inhalo y exhalo aire tratando de influirse algo de valor, y entro con paso regio en la estancia; ignorando a los pocos presentes y centrandose en la persona que buscaba, la cual ocupaba una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, oculta tras varias montañas de libros. Cuando llego a su mesa, inhalo y exhalo nuevamente, sospesando las palabras que diria.

-Granger- dijo a modo de saludo. A diferencia de sus compañeros de casa, etilistas y sangrepuras por excelensia; Nott no impartia aquella basura de filosofia sobre la pureza de sangre, ni aplicaba sus terminos. Pues él era inteligente, y sabia admitir que por muy sangresucia que fuera Granger, era la mejor bruja de su generacion. La vio levantar la cabeza de la montañas de libros, mirandolo asombrada un momento y ponerse alerta al siguiente. Pues que él la respetara no era lo mismo que decir que no era una serpiente sangre pura y que hablara con ella. Se podria decir que se ignoraban mutuamente y sin ningun tipo de hostilidad.

-Nott, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto algo duvitatiba.

-De hecho, si. ¿Podrias responderme un par de preguntas?- la vio enrojecer, y titubear; suspiro y se paso las manos por sus cabellos negros, agregando- nada personal, Granger.- Ella simplemenente asintio, y él sin diluir mas el tiempo comenzo con sus preguntas y consultas, ganandose algunas miradas de sorpresa, risitas y ceños fruncidos por parte de la castaña. Al finalizar, ella le respondio cada pregunta con una seriedad ajena a las preguntas, explicandole lo que Luna le habia dicho; y evitando agregar que era todo literatura y cine muggle, que no era real.

Antes de retirarse de la biblioteca; Nott pidio un libro de flora y fauna magica y otro de transformaciones avanzadas. Se despidio de alli, dejando a una castaña sonriendo como una tonta.

En su habitacion se encerro aprovechando que sus dos compañeros estarian molestando alumnos menores; y saco de su baul todo lo que necesitaria. Coloco los libros que saco de la biblioteca sobre el escritorio, y comenzo a leerlos a la par que con algo de arcilla magica creaba un pequeño y regordete muñeco, con un bigote tupido y expresion uraña. Luego creo un pequeño árbol, con la textura del algodon, y por medio de magia lo transformo en una semilla redonda y opaca. Satisfecho con sus creaciones, oculto todo en su baul y se acosto; soñando con la aventura que crearia por la mañana para una rubia que sin saberlo, lo traia besando el piso donde pisaba desde que habia interrumpido su lectura una tarde no hace muchos dias.

El sabado amanecio nublado, pues el invierno estaba proximo, y las navidades a la vuelta de la esquina. Luna se excuso de la salida a Hogsmade; queriendo disfrutar del dia en los terrenos del castillo cazando criaturas que solo ella podia ver. Fue por eso, que se asusto, al ver una silueta salir de detras de un árbol. La persona vestia de verde, un traje extraño para ser una túnica, y un sobrero alto de un verde a tono con el resto del atuendo. Cuando la persona se acerco, pudo reconocer a Theodore Nott sonriendole con un deje de arrogancia.

Un rubor cubrio las mejillas de la joven, pues reconocio la ropa que llevaba el joven con el traje que usaba el Once-Ler. Sonrio y se acerco unos pasos mas.

-Si una paga me das, una historia obtendras- dijo Nott sonriendo, reflejando en sus ojos una alegria que Luna jamás habia visto antes en esos ojos azules. Rebusco en su bolsillo por los tres objetos y se los tendio sonriendo.

-Pues escucha bien, y sin interrumpir, esta historia que has venido a pagar- Luna solto una risita y se sento en el suelo, a pocos pasos del joven. Theodre comenzo a hablar, modificando su voz recreando la historia que Hermione le habia resumido, exhaltando a Luna cuando le explicaba con lujo de detalles la maravillosa fauna y flora de aquel bosque de Truffulas. Cuando el joven finalizo; Luna tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pues aunque habia cosas en la historia de Nott que no correspondian a la historia del Lorax, creo una historia fantastica. Theodore se arodillo frente a ella, con sus manos juntas entregandole una redonda semilla.

Luna abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida. Pues aunque habia disfrutado la molestia que Nott se habia tomado para contarle el cuento vestido como el Once-Ler; pero ya sabia que la historia era solo un cuento, la imaginacion de un muggle que conquisto corazones atemporalmente. Theodore deposito la semilla en sus manos; y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que la plantara.

Algo indecisa Luna cumplio con su pedido tacito; concentrada en retirar una porcion de tierra con las manos, acuno la semilla en la negra y humeda tierra, y la cubrio nuevamente, ajena al movimiento de varita de Nott. Se arrodillo frente al lugar donde planto la semilla, y poco a poco un tallo claro mas no verde comenzo a crecer. Luna no cabia de su asombro, pues el tallo siguio creciendo hasta eclipsarle el vago sol que pululeaba entre las nubes; Theodore le tendio la mano y ella se paro, admirando como un follaje de textura algodonada crecia hasta formar un espiral rojizo y violaceo. Parecia cabello, algodon de azucar, y su aroma era dulzón.

De repente el cielo se lleno de nubes y un rayo surco el cielo; partiendolo en dos. Luna se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de una lluvia que jamás llego. Pues simplemente un carraspeo la obligo a abrir los ojos. Theo la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, orgulloso de su obra maestra; otro carraspeo quebro el silencio, y Luna agacho la mirada para toparse con una pequeña criatura naranja, de bigote tupido y mirada gruñona.

-¿Eres... es... El Lorax?- balbuceo tartamudeando; mientras miraba alternativamente a Theo y a la criatura que habia puesto sus brazos en jarra, mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

-Erhm pues si, jovencita. Soy el Lorax guardian del bosque de Truffulas y toda su fauna; yo hablo por los árboles pues ellos no tienen lengua- dijo con aspereza el pequeño bigotudo. Theo estaba aguantando la risa, pues la cara de Luna mutaba de sorpresa, a panico y de panico a sorpresa otra vez.

Entonces Luna miro a Theo, como si lo viera por primera vez, como si descubriera todos sus secretos; penetrando con sus ojos en los ojos de él, acariciando su alma, su espiritu y dandole algo de esperanza que jamás sintio aquel joven. Dio un paso hacia él; y se paro de puntillas para besar su mejilla. Cuando sus labios dejaron su tersa mejilla, Theodore acaricio aquel punto aun tibio por el contacto con su mano.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunto algo cohibido con el atrevimiento de la rubia. Ella le tomo la mano, y lo insto a caminar de regreso al castillo; quien se dejo arrastrar sin terminar de procesar aquel sencillo y casto beso, con el Lorax pisandoles los talones (literalmente).

-Porque, Theo a menos que alguien como tú se interese de verdad, nada va a mejorar... Jamás.-Y sonriendo ella por haber citado al Lorax del Dr Seuss; y él por saberse bueno y quizás querido por alguien que no le temia, entraron al castillo tomados de la mano.

Mas ninguno se pregunto que seria del pequeño ser naranja que mandoneaba a diestra y siniestra por los pasillos, ganandose miradas interrogantes y maldiciones prohibidas por parte de los ojos de otros; ni como fue que Theo logro darle vida, ni porque tenia la perra costumbre de pisarles los talones. En ese momento, solo les importaba dos cosas; el no sentirse tan solos rodeados de gente, y el saberse dignos de querer mejorar y avanzar por sobre las dificultades que la vida y las heridas de guerra dejan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bienvenidxs a este nuevo delirio; saliendo del drama de Disarm me y Maiastra, les traigo esto que es algo asi como un break de humor y fantasia; seran capitulos independientes ya que por capitulo habra una pareja; y en el siguiente capitulo se hace un guiño del capitulo anterior y asi sucesivamente hasta agotar la poca cordura que me queda.

Quedan avisadxs que cualquier cosa puede pasar, y les propongo, a lxs que se copen que compartan sus peliculas de animacion favoritas (no dibujos animados) y si entran dentro del repertorio que llevo en mi mente pues al tener dos enanos pequeños y no estar muy lejos de la adolescencia he visto mas peliculas de animacion que peliculas de terror jajaj.

Gracias y espero les haya divertido tanto como a mi.

Maiastra.-


	2. Da Grinch part 1

Da Grinch -Parte I-

El muerdago, las guirnaldas; los colores y esa falsa alegria estaba comenzando a darme nauseas. Todos alegres y sonrientes; deseandose unas lindas navidades, pometiendose cartas y pergaminos para verse antes del fin del año. Todos riendo y compartiendo basura. Si basura. Pues la navidad es basura. Fechas donde tienes que fingir ser feliz en una cena imperfecta con una familia imperfecta, con regalos como soborno y sonrisas falsas. Quizás de niño la mágia de la navidad hubiera tocado mi corazón; pero ya no soy un niño, y he visto más que nadie los horrores de una guerra que hace menos de un año finalizo. Pues en la mesa, donde los elfos serviran la cena de navidad; vi como aquel genocida psicotico mataba a una de mis profesoras. Porque alli, en la salita de té donde nos sentaremos frente al árbol de navidad, sobre esa misma alfombra; mi tia torturo a Granger. ¿Y los regalos? Los regalos no auyentaran las pesadillas por las noches, ni absolveran mi alma de las torturas que presencie y no pare. Los regalos no me haran feliz. Pero quizás, y tan solo quizás pueda encontrar un modo de sonreir estas navidades; asi sea a costa del resto.

Hechice los muerdagos para que cuando alguna pareja incauta se besara bajo ellos, un bote de pintura cayera sobre sus cabezas. Divertido.

Por enesima vez me excuse de pasar las vacaciones y navidades en la Madriguera; pues los examenes finales estaban a solo meses de distancia. Hasta Luna me habia invitado a pasar las navidades con ella y Nott; con quien luego de haber "encontrado" el Lorax (mas bien fue algo asi como un muñeco de arcilla que cobro vida y por semanas sermoneo profesores y alumnos sobre el tema de la sustentabilidad y la ecologia, sin dejar de mencionar que él hablaba por los árboles porque estos no tenian lengua.) habian comenzado una relacion, curiosa además; pues porque Theodore no era de los que sociabilizaran mucho y Luna era muchas veces marginada por vivir en su propio mundo. Pero también decline su invitación; iba a quedarme en el colegio acompañada por un centenar de libros y con una rutina de estudio exigente.

Pocos alumnos se quedaron ese año, un puñado de Ravenclaw huerfanos de la guerra y menores de edad; dos Gryffindors de primer año, yo y Draco Malfoy. El cual no perdio tiempo para molestar a cualquiera "inferior" a él por los desiertos pasillos; estupido hurón. Parecia que la guerra no habia mermado en nada su actitud. Pero no iba a permitir que su amargura y aquella lengua maldita arruinara mis planes ni mi navidad. Asi que elabore una lista con la bibliografia que necesitaria para mis examenes, y fui a la biblioteca en busca de los libros.

La señora Prince bufo cuando me vio entrar; nunca entendere a esta mujer, no solo soy la que mas cuida los libros si no que siempre se los devuelvo en perfecta forma. Me acerque a su escritorio y carraspee para que fijara sus ojos en mi.

-Buen dia señora Prince; necesito estos libros, ¿Podria decirme en qué secciones ubicarlos?- dije lo mas amable que podia, mientras le tendia la lista. Ella fruncio el ceño y luego anoto al lado de cada titulo la ubicacion de los mismos.

Cuando me devolvio la lista, fui a elegir una mesa para acomodarme y buscar los libros. El primero en la lista era uno de criaturas magicas; fui por él y lo coloque sobre la mesa. Luego busque el de Encantamiento avanzado, y lo puse al lado del anterior. Cuando tuve varias pilas de libros amontonadas en la mesa, note que me faltaba el de Pociones. Mire la lista y un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda. _Aula de Pociones. Mazmorras._ Rayos.

Suspire y me enfoque en las otras asignaturas; dejaria Pociones para lo ultimo. Si, mejor asi.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente esto era aburrido. Solo dos niñatos cayeron en mi trampa de los muerdagos. Y McGonagall me sanciono mandandome a limpiar todos los dias el aula de pociones. Al estilo Muggle. ¿Es que acaso esta vieja bruja olvido quién soy? Un Malfoy no limpia; asi que me dedique a no hacer nada mientras uno de los elfos domesticos de Malfoy Manor hacia mi trabajo. El polvo de las sacudidas del plumero muggle del elfo, se elevaba en el aire, produciendome estornudos.

De repente el elfo dejo de mover su instrumento de limpieza y entonces escuche. El pomo de la puerta girando suavemente. Ahogue el ultimo estornudo, sintiendo una presion en las costillas por habermelo tragado, mire al elfo y este desaparecio con un Plop al tiempo que me ocultaba tras una estanteria con frasquitos e ingredientes para pociones.

La puerta se abrio con un chirrido irritante; pasos lentos pero seguros iban camino a la estanteria que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Asome la cabeza de mi escondite y sonrei cuando descubri la identidad del intruso. Granger. Que bien. Despues de la guerra y siendo ella heroina de guerra, cerebro del Trio de Oro y mejor amiga del niño inmortal; deje de tomarla con ella, no por miedo, ni por falta de ganas, simplemente por conveniencia, no me apetecia que se repensara mi causa ni que me condenaran a pasar una estadia en Azkaban. Pero quizás si le daba un pequeño susto, nadie se enteraria y las prontas navidades serian mas amenas.

La vi estirarse sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar un libro en lo alto de la estanteria. Lentamente sali de mi escondite, y me acerque sigiloso a su espalda. Simplemente iba a soplar en su nuca para asustarla y luego me esfumaria. Si eso haria. Un metro, cincuenta centimetros, quince centimetros; solo el aire separaba mi aliento de su nuca descubierta por el moño desarreglado con el que habia intentado domar su cabello. Su aroma golpeo mis fosas nasales desestabilizandome, miel y vainilla; jazmines y limon, todo. Olia bien, debia admitir. Demasiado bien para ser una sangresucia. Sople suavemente removiendo algunos cabellos sueltos tras sus orejas. Dio un saltito y perdio la estabilidad sobre la punta de sus pies. Su frente choco la estanteria con un ruido seco, y luego senti los cristales romperse sobre mi cabeza y estrellarse sobre el suelo a nuestro alrededor. Un vaho nos envolvio, picante, almizclado. Senti mis parpados pesados, pero antes de cerrarlos vi como el rostro de Granger se giraba confundido y como el horror y la sorpresa cruzaban sus facciones.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sabia que era mala idea. Una terrible idea ir al Aula de Pociones por aquel libro. Lo supe en el instante en que cruce la puerta, lo afirme en el momento en que vi el libro en lo alto de la estanteria al lado de unos frascos de pociones sin nombre; pero lo corrobore en el segundon en qué senti el aliento mentolado en mi nuca. Me sobresalte y accidentalmente perdi el equilibrio y mi frente choco con el estante delante mio; sacudiendo asi la estanteria y provocando que varios libros y frascos cayeran a mi alrededor. Me voltee lo mas rapido que mis sentidos atontados por el golpe en mi frente y el susto anterior; para encontrarme con Malfoy desvaneciendose. A su alrededor se elevaba un vaho verdoso y con olor repugnante, mientras que de su cabello goteaba los restos de alguna pocion o de varias, realmente no sabria decirlo.

Se desparramo en el suelo, como un peso muerto; y contra todo lo que mi cerebro decia corri a su lado pisando los restos de frascos, libros y pociones que yacian esparcidas en el suelo. Evidentemente estaba inconsciente, pero no sabria decir si por el golpe de los frascos o el vaho o que se yo.

Senti como el vaho nublaba mi vista, y de repente me sentia cansada. Pero debia levantarme e ir por ayuda, no sabia si Malfoy estaba o no respirando, si estaba vivo o si estaba... bostezo... si estaba muerto. Me acomode sobre su pecho, bostezando cada medio segundo, y el sueño me vencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calor. Comezon. Un peso sobre el pecho. Calor. Comezon. Comezon. ¿Un peso sobre el pecho? Abri mis ojos confundido, y mi mirada se topo con el cielo razo de un Aula, telarañas aqui y alla. El Aula de Pociones sin dudas. La comezon volvio a molestar en mi brazo izquierdo, asi que con mi mano derecha comence a rascarme. Pelo. Quede estatico en medio de mi tarea. Sentia pelo en la punta de mis dedos al rascar mi brazo. Levante la cabeza y una maraña de cabello me dio mas comezon pero esta vez en la nariz. Reprimi el estornudo, manteniendolo entre mis costillas. Ese era el peso sobre mi pecho. Una cabeza. Levante mi mano derecha y senti que el poco color de mi rostro desaparecia hasta convertirme en un fantasma.

Mi brazo derecho estaba cubierto de pelo. De pelo verde y largo. Horrorizado me deshice de Granger y me levante. Mis dos brazos estaban cubiertos de pelo largo y verde. Corri hacia un viejo espejo cubierto en la esquina mas alejada del salon. Alli frente a mi, en mi reflejo una criatura grotesca me regresaba la mirada. Mi rostro. Mi hermoso rostro aristocratico era un conjunto de arrugas verdes y pelo del mismo color. Mi nariz refinada era como un hosico de un verde mas oscuro. Mis ojos, mis ojos tan caracteristicos de los Malfoy eran verdes uva, palidos y felinos. Y mi cabello. ¡Ay Merlin mi cabello! Mi cabello era un jopo verde parado. Me tambalee hacia atras, preso de la impresion por la horrenda criatura que imitaba mis movimientos en el espejo. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, el aire era demasiado pesado. ¡Ay Merlin! ¿QUÉ CARAJO ME PASO?

Oi a Granger ahogar una exclamacion y me gire para gritarle todo lo que pensaba en aquel momento y recriminarle que por su culpa mi hermosura habia sido reemplazada por un monstruo. Pero entonces, la vi llevar sus manos a su rostro y cubrir con ellas su nariz y boca. Y luego la risa. Una risa suave y melodiosa, casi; casi contagiosa. Cuando su ataque de risa fue mermando, y sus manos abandonaron su rostro; fue mi turno de reir. Pues su nariz tenia en la punta una bola roja y brillante; como la nariz de un reno navideño, mire sobre su cabeza y pude distinguir dos astas crecer lentamente entre su cabello. No pude evitarlo. La carcajada salio de mis labios incluso antes de poder detenerla.

Su rostro se fruncio con confusion. Y le señale con uno de mis indices peludos el espejo. A gatas se acerco lentante y su grito agudo rompio mis timpanos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- Comenzo a hiperventilar, y mi risa se incremento a ser mayor cuando de la pollera de su uniforme comenzo a crecer una cola de perro bastante tupida. Volteo su rostro aun tratando de captar aire y al ver su cola grito aun mas fuerte provocando que tapara mis oidos con mis peludas manos. -ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. ES TU CULPA ESTUPIDO HURON OXIGENADO-

-Tu golpeaste la estanteria, es tu culpa que las pociones cayeran sobre nosotros- dije aguantando otro ataque de risa; ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, su nariz roja se fruncia en sincronia con sus labios que temblaban.

-Si tu no me hubieras asustado no hubiera golpeado la estanteria.- dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura. - Ahora parecemos el Grinch y Max. Debemos ir a ver a McGonagall ella debe ayudarnos. Ay Merlin.

-Ah no. Yo no pienso salir de aqui en este estado. Mi reputacion quedaria arruinada.- dije simplemente. - ¿Y quien diantres ese ese Grinch?

La vi suspirar y tratar de calmar su respiracion; luego con voz monocorde comenzo a recitar quien era aquel personaje; pero no escuche una sola palabra hasta que algo capto mi atencion.

-... y entonces roba todos los regalos del pueblo de los Quien pensando que asi arruinaria su diversion- su voz denotaba simpatia por aquel cuento muggle. Y entonces una luz se encendio en mi cabeza. Digamos que soy aquel personaje, digamos que estamos a nada de la navidad. ¿Porqué no hacerla mas entretenida para mi, robandome la navidad de los que quedaron en el castillo? Era un golpe perfecto, solo deberia robarme los regalos que todos colocaron bajo el gran arbol del Gran Comedor, y hacerme el desentendido. Pero entonces, Granger me acusaria al instante. ¿A menos qué...?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Siempre me he sentido muy encariñada con aquel pobre personaje con el corazón mas pequeño de lo normal. Lo cierto es que me hacia sentir mal que fuera discriminado; quizás porque yo lo era tambien. Le estaba contando al hibrido este sobre la historia del Grinch; hasta que sus dedos se posaron en mis labios cuando acababa de contarle que aquel infame y peludo bicho se robo los regalos de los lindisimos Quien para arruinar su navidad porque él se sentia muy solo.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaban con maldad; mucha maldad habitaba en aquellos ojos amarillos. Nerviosa, una vez que retiro sus dedos, mordi mi labio con fuerza. Algo estaba cociendose en su verde y peluda cabeza, y yo sabia que aquello no podia ser nada bueno.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, estamos a 24 de diciembre al mediodia probablemente; asi que como este capitulo es excesivamente largo y el chiste es que lo lean en navidad; decidi cortarlo en dos partes. Ahora la primera y despues de las 00 veran la segunda (si no cai en un coma etilico por tanto brindis)**

**Dicho aquello, que pasen linda noche buena nos leemos en 12hs jajaja**


	3. Da Grinch part 2

Da Grinch

Dicen que cuando una idea mete en la cabeza de las personas tozudas y orgullosas; es muy probable que pase un centenar de años antes de poder quitarla. Por que o bien desistieron en la idea; o bien la cumplieron. A veces es preferible que no logren; otras tantas te ves a ti misma cargando regalos robados, persiguiendo a un bicharraco verde y peludo que reia maniaticamente mientras cargaba, al igual que tu; una panda de regalos ajenos.

Y es que entonces, hay momentos en la vida de una persona curiosa; cuando te arrepentis irremediablemente de hablar de mas sobre lo que sea que sepas y que otro desconozca. Porque lo que para ti, es una idea absurda y malvada; para un estupido y egocentrico idiota es una idea fantabulosica. Y aqui te ves, corriendo como posesa, agitando tu hilarante cola de perro y con el cabello enredado en tus astas; siguiendo a aquel megalomaniaco verde y peludo cargando regalos robados y con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

Porque si bien sabia Hermione Jane Granger que aquello que estaban haciendo no solo era malo, si no que ademas era bizarro; no habia podido evitar seguir a Malfoy en su travesia de "darles un Grinch a todos estos niñatos felices". Porque sabia que aquello era un atentado contra sus principios, ideales y demas cosas que ella defendia normalmente a capa y espada como la valerosa leona de Gryffindor que era. Pero el esperpento verde; era al igual que ella el emblema de su casa, una fria y rastrera serpiente que sabia que decir y como decirlo para que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. Pero no solo basto la viperina lengua del heredero Malfoy, si no tambien una amenaza. Extorcion diriamos nosotros, pero no es asi como lo definio el ahora verdoso muchacho. "Veras, Granger; seria una lastima que tu inmaculada carrera como heroina de guerra quedara manchado por atacar a un ex mortifago liberado de cargos; porque los dos sabemos que tu me atacaste, ¿Si no de que modo explicarias que yo quede todo verde y peludo y tu solo con detalles menores?" En ese momento Hermione mordio su lengua con fuerza; no es que tuviera miedo, no; era la realidad cayendole como un cubo de agua helada, golpeando su cabeza con pequeños cubitos de hielo. Sabia que el accidente habia sido meramente culpa de él; pero entonces ¿Como explicaria que por accidente golpeo una estanteria y todos los frasquitos cayeron mas sobre él que sobre ella? Y menos si sumamos, que ella era heroina de Guerra, y él no solo un hijo de mortifago, si no un ex mortifago absuelto de toda culpa. Cualquiera diria que ella lo hizo aproposito; que no quedo satisfecha con la condena y que vio su oportunidad y ¡Voilá! se vengo de él no solo por salir librado casi del todo del peso de sus acciones si no que ademas por su conocido historial de agresiones. Era lamentable, pero en cualquier otra situacion la palabra de la leona hubiera sido ley; pero en aquella situacion, simplemente era la culpable y la mala de la historia.

Asi que luego de pasarse una hora maldiciendo mortalmente con sus ojos a Malfoy, mordiendo su lengua para no hablar y mandarlo al cuerno; Malfoy le conto de su fortuito plan para pasar (él) unas navidades mas que divertidas. Y no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo en su plan. Como un perro faldero, como el Robin de Batman, como el Ron del grandioso Harry Potter.

Y entonces, mientras lo veia desaparecer en un aula vacia; se pregunto si aquel niñato verde y malcriado, no era como el Grinch realmente, con un corazón pequeño, sintiendose solo y amargado por la felicidad circundante. Pero cuando entro en aquella aula, sus dudas se despejaron; porque alli, bailando alrededor de muchos regalos robados, guirnaldas y muerdago estaba aquel psicopata egocentrico y hedonista celebrando quien sabe qué. Mas no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su labios al verlo danzando extrañamente alrededor de su botin.

Pero lo mas extraño, fue cuando él se volteo y le ofrecio sus peludas manos; en una muda invitacion para unirse a su delirio. Riendo a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo; ella tomo su mano, y juntos, con las manos fuertemente apretadas por el otro comenzaron a girar y reir, como dos crios felices en una dulceria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debia admitir, pero solo para sus adentros; que los muggles eran realmente imaginativos. Jamás penso que robarse los regalos y adornos de la navidad seria tan divertido; pero la adrenalina, la euforia y una pizca de alegria malvada llenaban su pecho. Por eso no pudo evitar tomar las manos de Granger e invitarla a girar con él alrededor de su botin navideño.

Y aunque en aquel momento se sentia pleno y feliz; sabia que su alegria aumentaria enormemente al ver los rostros de los pobres incautos, la tristeza y confusion de ellos, al verse robados en este dia.

Agitado de tanto girar, solto lentamente las manos de la leona; mirandola con una sonrisa ladeada tratando de recuperar el aliento. La risa burbujeaba en su garganta y la sonrisa complice de ella le dijo que ella estaba exactamente igual.

Pero si tan solo Malfoy hubiera terminado de oir el cuento, hubiera notado que los regalos y adornos no hacen a la navidad. Pues su asombro fue mayor cuando oculto tras la capa de invisibilidad de Potter entro al gran comedor con Granger a su lado; alli, abrazados los pocos alumnos que quedaban junto a los profesores, cantaban villancicos jocosos, riendo sin importar de casas o edades; de sangres o especies. Alli la unidad hacia la navidad feliz para aquellos que habian sido robados infamemente.

Malfoy sintio su corazon apretarse, y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro; pero lo que mas le dolio; fue sentir la mano de Granger apretando la suya con fuerza, sin haber notado en que momento la tenia de la mano. Se sintio asqueado con todos ellos, con él y con las putas navidades. Quiso salir corriendo, pero la capa restringia sus movimientos, por lo que enviandole una mirada a Granger, ella entendio, y giraron sobre sus pies, saliendo de aquel espacio de unidad y felicidad.

Cuando llegaron al aula donde guardaban los tesoros robados; Draco se desentendio de la mano de Hermione y de la capa. Comenzo a caminar en circulos, tironeandose el pelo con frustracion. Ella lo observaba muda e inexpresiva desde atras de la puerta.

Habia sentido su turbacion cuando entraron en el gran comedor, le habia tratado de dar fuerza con su apreton; pues ella sabia que si bien los regalos y demas hacen las navidades mas amenas, la unidad, la familia y la alegria eran la verdadera razon de las mismas. Entonces se pregunto que clase de navidad acostumbraba el rubio en su pasado; y sintio un peso en su pecho al recordar los padres que tenia. Sentia empatia por aquel joven; quien sin duda nunca habia pasado una verdadera navidad, rodeado de lujos y brillos; jamás habia sentido el verdadero amor de la navidad. Dio un paso hacia él. Y luego otro, y a ese le siguio otro; hasta que la distancia quedo acortada y la espalda de Malfoy quedo frente a ella. No lo penso, no lo razono; simplemente envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo la cabeza en el medio de su espalda.

Malfoy se tenso al sentir su abrazo, pero no se movio, dejandose envolver por aquellos menudos brazos, sintiendo su cabeza contra sus espalda. Suspiro. Estaba tan frustrado, aquello no habia salido como lo habia idealizado, y eso lo cabreaba; pero el abrazo de Granger le transmitia paz. Los minutos comenzaron a correr lentamente; dejando que la rabia y la frustracion se desvanecieran.

-Feliz navidad Malfoy- dijo Granger contra mi espalda. Suspire nuevamente. Feliz para ella. Para mi no era feliz.

-Feliz navidad para ti, comelibros- dije con los restos de rabia que habia en mi. Senti sus brazos comenzar a soltarse lentamente, y sin analizarlo, aquello no me gustaba.

Me voltee, abrazandola yo; dejando su cabeza a la altura de mi corazón y sus brazos laxos contra mis costados. Me aferre a ella con fuerza, como una tabla de salvacion. Ella se recupero de la confusion y me abrazo nuevamente. Sentia su aliento subir hacia mi cuello, y su cabello hacia cosquillas en mi ocico. Sonrei pensando en lo ridiculo de la situacion. Vaya navidad.

-¿Sabes? La navidad no es solo regalos y adornos; la navidad es union, familia y amigos. Es alegria compartida, no recibir obsequios caros ni cenas escandalosamente ridiculas.- sus palabras eran suaves, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Deberia estar sintiendo asco en este momento, por ser ella quien es y por ser yo quien soy. Pero no podia. Y una idea brillo en mi mente, intermitente y peligrosa. La abrace con mas fuerza, apretandola contra mi.

-Enseñame- dije simplemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.´-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una palabra. Una palabra susurrada entre mi cabello; y pude sentir el mundo tambalearse desequilibrado. Malfoy habia hundido la cabeza en mi hombro, en aquel hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, haciendome cosquillas con su pelo en la mejilla. ¿Como enseñarle a alguien el verdadero sentido de la navidad? ¿Como enseñarle a tu peor enemigo el sentido afectivo de la navidad? Pero no pude seguir dudando, me aferraba fuertemente contra él; sus latidos eran suaves, acompasados, hipnoticos bombeos.

Levante la cabeza, lentamente; subi mis manos por sus costados hasta enredarse en su nuca cuando él levanto la cabeza tambien. Me puse de puntillas, y sin contemplarlo mucho; presione mis labios en su mejilla. Me aleje apenas lo suficiente, retirando mi mano derecha de su nuca para sostener la suya y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Esto es navidad. No son regalos, ni reuniones, ni comida. La navidad es unidad y alegria. Es brindar por uno, por los que estan, por los que ya no y por los que vendran. - mis palabras abandonaban mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas; eso era navidad para mi. -No importa la sangre, el color, la edad o la raza. La navidad es estar todos juntos.- sus ojos no se separaban de mi boca mientras hablaba, nuestras manos seguian unidas y su otra mano descansaba perezosa en la curva de mi cintura. Mis sentidos estaban embotados, sentia mi mente flotar en un frasco de algodones. Irreal, esta comunion entre los dos, dejando solo que el silencio nos rodee, abrazandonos en nuestro medio abrazo.

Pero en medio de mis pensamientos, no fui del todo consciente cuando bajo lentamente su cabeza, y sello nuestros labios con un pequeño beso. Mordio mi labio inferior, y con un suspiro le di acceso a mi boca; su lengua danzaba con la mia, atacando sin reparo e investigando como un explorador. No era muy consciente de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero me entregue con igual pasion, sin darle tregua y sin soltar nuestra mano entrelazada.

Lo que ninguno de aquellos jovenes noto, fue que a sus pies, un vaho almizclado comenzo a elevarse en forma de espiral, al rededor de ellos. El beso se volvio perezoso, -las piernas flaquearon, y mientras los parpados caian al igual que los cuerpos; sonrisas alegres curvaban sus respectivos labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo de sus años Minerva McGonagall ha visto muchisimas cosas; algunas gratas, y otras tantas extrañas. Pero nada de eso la habian preparado para ver lo que encontro en una vieja aula vacia; alli, rodeados de todos los regalos y adornos, estaban nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger abrazados, dormidos. Abrio y cerro su boca en varias ocaciones, lista para interrumpir el sueño de aquellos alumnos. Pero con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, simplemente sonrio; y deseandoles una feliz navidad; salio de alli caminando y pensando que esta navidad habia sido completamente nueva; extraña, si. Pero nueva.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, dos pares de ojos se abrieron al unisono. Unos ojos del color del mercurio liquido, estudiaron silenciosamente los ojos castaños que tenia sobre él. Y sonrio.

-Si tu no dices nada, yo no dire nada- propuso con voz suave Draco.-Pero he de admitir que extrañare ver tu cornamenta.- una risa broto de sus palabras.

-Podria decir lo mismo de tu pelo verde pero estaria mintiendo. Bien, nada ha pasado- dijo sonriendo ella, estirandose para sellar el acuerdo con un pequeño y fugaz beso.

Cuando se levantaron, observaron los regalos a su alrededor, sonriendo; se acercaron a la puerta. No hacia falta decir nada mas, no habia palabras necesarias, ni promesas ni nada.

Se despidieron sonriendose; y cada uno se perdio por un pasillo diferente. Pero ambos coincidieron, cuando volteandose, soltaron al viento.

-Feliz navidad huron oxigenado-

-Feliz navidad insufrible comelibros-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Feliz navidad! Ehm no estoy conforme con como me quedo este capi, pero bueno cuando me libere un poquito voy a editarlo.**

**Feliz navidad a todxs!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Maiastra.-**


End file.
